


LeoRaph Week 2017

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots for LeoRaph Week 2017 hosted on Tumblr.WARNING: Contains TCEST





	1. Chapter 1

Secret  
WARNING: This story contains TCEST!  
Rating: M  
Pairing: LeoxRaph  
Setting: 2k16 Turtles!  
Summary: Raph enlists the help of Don and Mikey to celebrate a special day with Leo.

 

"Raph! I just talked to Donnie. We're all set. Operation SURPRISE LEO is a go."

"Shhhh! Can it, doofus! Leo's right there! Act natural!"

Grumbling under his breath, Mikey rubbed his ribs where Raph's sharp elbow had just jabbed him and hastily sat in the chair next to his immediate older brother. He reached across the table for his box of Lucky Charms and pretended to read the back of it while Leo climbed the few shorts steps to join them in the kitchen. The leader paused on his way to refrigerator and turned to look at his two youngest subordinates. They seemed suspiciously silent considering their close proximity to each other. A full minute passed in which both of them blatantly ignored Leo then Mikey did a double-take, acting as if he was surprised by Leo's presence.

"Oh, hey, Leo!" the orange-masked ninja greeted cheerfully, smiling wide. "I didn't even hear you coming! How are you on this beautiful Saturday morning?"

"Fine," Leo replied curtly. His gaze switched from Mikey to Raph who was too busy chasing cornflakes around his cereal bowl with a spoon to look up at him. Crossing his arms, Leo heaved a sigh. "Alright, what did you two break this time?"

"Nothing!" Mikey insisted, trying to appear offended by the accusatory question. "We're just sitting here eating our breakfast!"

Leo raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Where's your bowl?"

"…I…." Mikey stalled as he tried to think of an answer. "…haven't got it yet?" Springing to his feet, he grabbed Leo by the elbow and forced him into the seat he had just vacated. "Here, you sit down next to your boyfriend and I'll make your tea for you while I look for a bowl!"

He dashed off before Leo could object. The katana-wielder watched his little brother set his cereal down then pluck the kettle off of the stove and fill it with fresh water all while whistling merrily.

"Okay, what's up with Mikey?" Leo questioned, redirecting his attention to Raph. "Why is he acting so strange?"

"Because he's Mikey," Raph replied and lifted his own bowl to his lips to chug the dregs of his cereal. Setting his bowl aside, he rested his right arm along the back of Leo's chair. "It's in his nature to be strange."

"I guess that's true," Leo mused. He tapped his upper lip with a forefinger. "You've got milk here."

"And you're not gonna offer to lick it off?" Raph asked teasingly. "Rude."

Leaning in, Raph nuzzled the side of Leo's neck, effectively erasing his milk moustache.

"Raph!" the eldest protested and tried pushing him away. "Gross!"

The larger turtle chuckled. "Let me get that off you…"

Leo flinched and immediately felt his face flush when Raph's broad tongue painted a wet stripe along his neck. The sensual lick turned into a kiss. Biting his lip, Leo had to silence a moan as a soft mouth continued to brush his skin.

"How come you're squirming so much, Leo?" Raph whispered, grinning. "Did I find a sensitive spot?"

"You know it is," Leo muttered. Reaching up with left hand, he cupped Raph's chin and pried his mate off of him. "Stop that."

"Give me something else to kiss then," Raph demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Leo offered his own mouth instead. "Why do I put up with you?"

Raph chuckled again and pressed his lips to Leo's. Midway through a long kiss, they were interrupted by the arrival of Don. The genius clucked his tongue loudly as he passed them on the way to the coffee pot.

"PDA already?" he asked and checked his watch as he started a fresh brew. "Guys, it's barely seven."

"Awww, let them be, Donnie," Mikey chastised. Picking up his bowl of cereal in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other, he crossed back over to the table and set the tea down in front of Leo. "I think they're adorable! Especially today!"

"What's so special about today?" Leo wondered, his eyes narrowed on Mikey.

"….uhh…" Mikey's face blanched as he realized that he had almost slipped up a second time. His gaze darted to Raph who was drawing his finger across his throat in a slicing motion. "…it's…the first Saturday of the month…and you know what that means…"

Raph groaned internally and had to fight hard to resist the urge to face-palm.

Leo shook his head slowly. "…no?"

"…it means…uh…couples get to enjoy breakfast together while us singles go watch TV!" Mikey invented, slopping milk from his cereal bowl down his hand in his haste to exit the kitchen. "So adios!"

Baffled, Leo was about to voice his concerns about Mikey's behavior once again when Raph cut him off.

"Hey, Don," he called to the genius. "Were you able to finish fixing April's security system last night?"

Donnie glanced over his shoulder at his brothers then continued to root around in the cupboard for his box of PopTarts. "Oh, yeah. It was an easy job. There shouldn't be any problems with it at all." Selectin a packet of the pastries, he filled up his extra-large coffee mug and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch TV with Mikey since I'm also single and it's the first Saturday of the month."

He tipped Raph a wink as he walked by and Raph flashed him a thumbs-up with the hand he had slung around Leo. The motion caught Leo's attention and he studied Raph's hand for half a minute before redirecting his gaze to his mate's face.

"What?" Raph finally asked after several silent seconds of Leo staring at him with a sour look on his face.

"You're hiding something," Leo accused.

"Am not," Raph denied coolly, keeping his expression neutral.

"Yes, you are," the leader insisted. "You can't lie to me, Raphael."

"I ain't got nothing to lie about, Leonardo," the hothead retorted. Standing, he carried his empty bowl over to the sink and quickly rinsed it before sticking it in the dish washer. "So stop fretting."

"If I find out you're lying…" Leo began, refusing to put the matter to rest.

"You're gonna punish me," Raph finished as he returned to his brother's side. "I know." Bending down, he kissed Leo on the cheek and said lowly while his right hand trailed up the inside of Leo's thigh. "But just so you know…I'm kinda starting to like your punishments…" Leo's cheeks flamed again. Raph laughed and kissed him one last time. "See you at training."

XXXX

Never one to pass up an opportunity to practice, Leo executed a backflip as he leapt from one rooftop to the next. Landing perfectly, he continued on at a fast lope across Midtown towards Greenwich Village alone. He thought it was odd that April had asked specifically for him to come to her apartment and help her with a project: Don was usually her go-to turtle. Even so, he wasn't about to refuse his assistance to a family friend.

A short five minutes later, April's apartment building came into view. Leo slowed his pace and increased his caution as he landed on her roof. Creeping to the fire escape, he made sure it was completely deserted before climbing the two floors down to her window. It was unlocked just like she said it would be and Leo let himself inside quickly.

The moment his foot hit the carpeted floor, he was worried that he had entered the wrong apartment. All of the lights were out, but the place was aglow with dozens of flaming candles spread around the living room. Soft piano music played from the stereo by the window. The television and its stand were gone, leaving a large empty space on the far wall onto which the image of a Japanese cherry tree shedding its blossoms was projected. Leo glanced at the end table to the right of the couch which displayed some pictures of April with her family and friends. He hadn't made a mistake.

"…April?" Leo ventured, still trying to process the scene surrounding him.

"Guess again."

Leo's head jerked up at the sound of that familiar yet totally unexpected voice. Raph stood just outside the edge of the candlelight, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His golden eyes glowed in the semi-darkness and Leo wondered how he could have missed seeing his brother before now.

"Raph?" Leo's face lit up with joyful surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's April?"

"She's spending the night at Casey's," Raph told him.

"…then why…?" Leo looked around the room again. "…what is this?"

"You don't know what day it is, do you?" Raph asked, smiling in amusement.

"Saturday?" the blue-masked ninja guessed. "The first one of the month according to Mikey."

Raph snorted with laughter and pushed off of the wall to cross the living room. Upon reaching Leo, he slipped his arms around his brother's waist and pulled him close. "Think back to around this time last year. Remember what happened?"

Leo kept his gaze locked with Raph's while sent his mind wandering into the past. It didn't take long for him to recall the significant event Raph was alluding to and the memory of it made him smile.

"…Donnie and Mikey schemed to get us together…" he answered lowly, his hands sliding up Raph's biceps to rest on his broad shoulders. "…today would be the anniversary of our first kiss…"

"That's right," Raph replied with a nod. "They also did some scheming to help me carry out my plan to celebrate it."

"We really owe those two knuckleheads a lot, don't we?" Leo murmured, bringing his mouth close to Raph's.

"We sure do," Raph agreed and closed the space between them.

They broke apart several minutes later and Leo's smile morphed into a look of vindication.

"I knew you were keeping a secret from me," he stated, shaking a finger at Raph.

"This was a surprise, not a secret," the sai-wielder argued.

"Same difference."

"Nuh-uh. If it was supposed to be a secret, you wouldn't have found out about it."

"…I…" Leo's rebuttal faltered as he considered Raph's logic. Rather than admit defeat, he abruptly changed the subject. "How did you convince April to be a part of this?"

"Oh, she loved the idea," Raph assured him. Grinning victoriously, he launched an attack on Leo's neck with his lips. "S'matter of fact…she was the one who suggested we stay here all night."

Leo's breath hitched and he stammered out a response. "…a-all night?"

"…mmm…all night…"


	2. Clear Skies

_**Clear Skies** _

**WARNING:** **This story contoins TCEST!**  
**Rating: M (Strong Language)**  
**Pairing: LeoxRaph**  
**Setting: 2k3 Turtles!**  
**Summary: What happens when a New Yorker goes rural.  
** **(Drabble for LeoRaph Week '17)**

I never thought I'd learn to love another place as much as I love New York City.

The Big Apple was the only world I knew for fifteen years. Its rooftops were my playground, its streets were my fighting ring, and its sewers were my home turf. Hell, I still get a thrill every time I explore the boroughs and there ain't no better feeling than coming home to the lair after a good fight. New York is my city and I'll defend it to the death.

But that don't mean I can't enjoy escaping from it every now and then.

I'll admit to being less than thrilled that our first adventure outside of NYC was to Casey's grandma's farm. I don't think anyone enjoyed that trip. Why the fuck would they? It was the dead of winter, we were running from the Shredder after he almost flame broiled us in April's shop, and Leo was out cold from the beating he'd received. I ain't ever gonna forget that miserable car ride for the rest of my life. And then to have it end in the middle of nowhere at a rundown farmhouse filled with musty old animal hides? I wasn't exactly in the mood to be open-minded and I was itching for a chance to return to the city.

Then Spring came and April had her heart set on all of us coming back for a family vacation. How she thought that a week of cleaning and repairing the farmhouse could be considered a vacation is beyond me, but I wasn't the one calling the shots. I just had to go along with them. God help ya if ya ever try to argue with April O'Neil once she's made up her mind.

I can't deny that our work paid off though. The next time April dragged us up to Northampton, the house actually felt comfortable and spacious enough for seven people. There was nothing left to do except enjoy ourselves and the great outdoors. After a few days of doing just that, I was in love with the place.

Because under the clear skies of the country, I fell in love with Leo.

And he fell in love with me.


	3. Tease

**_Tease_ **

** WARNING: ** **This story contains explicit TCEST!**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Raph/Leo**

**Setting: 2k3**

**Summary: All Raph wanted was to watch the football game with Casey…  
(For LeoRaph Week ’17)**

 

              _…it’s third and fourth at the forty-nine yard line…there’s the snap…Rodgers is trying to dodge that defense…_

“…get rid of it…” Casey advised, his eyes glued to his television.

_….he’s looking for an opening…_

“…get rid of it!” he repeated and leaned forward in his seat.

_…DEEP SHOT TO FLYNN!..._

“…catch it…catch it...” Raph encouraged from beside his human companion. He gripped the armrest anxiously as he watched the football soar down the field. “…come on! Catch it!”

              _...HE”S GOT IT! TOUCHDOWN BADGERS!..._

              “Whoo-hoo-hoo!” Casey shouted, jumping to his feet and fist-pumping the air in celebration. “Damn, that kid can throw!”  

              “Yeah, a helluva lot better than Obermeyer,” Raph commented. He settled back against the couch cushions and nursed his beer. “Seriously, when is that dinosaur gonna retire?”

              “Probably never,” the long-haired vigilante answered as he sat back down. “The guy makes too damn much money just for wearing that jersey.”

              Raph grunted his agreement. The pair fell silent, watching the players assemble on the line of scrimmage. Raph’s phone buzzed in his belt just as the play started. He reached for it automatically, glanced at the screen, and rolled his eyes when he saw that he had a message from Leo. Knowing better than to ignore his big brother, he opened the text.

              **Leo: Where are you?**

The hothead scoffed in annoyed disbelief. Leo knew damn well where he was. He had made his plans for the night known to the entire family earlier at dinner.

              **Raph: At Casey’s.**

Almost instantly, he received a response.

              **Leo: …still?**

**Raph: Game ain’t over yet. It’s only 3rd quarter.**

“Who ya talking to?” Casey wondered, looking at Raph out of the corner of his eye.

              “Leo,” Raph responded and lowered his phone down to his lap so that he could redirect his attention to the game.

              “What’s he want?”

              “Ta know why I ain’t home yet.”

              “Seriously? You’d think he’d know by now how long a football game lasts.”

              “Yeah, ya’d think so.”

              His phone buzzed again. Raph waited until the sports network was replaying footage of the quarterback’s tackle before he looked at it.

              **Leo: Come home.**

**Raph: I will when the game’s done, mom. Quit worrying.**

A commercial for car insurance interrupted the game. Casey took the opportunity to stand from the couch with the intention of emptying his bladder.  

              “Gotta take a leak,” he announced.   

              “Thanks for the newsflash,” Raph replied sarcastically. 

              “No problem, buddy.”

              Another text message came just as the bathroom door clicked shut.

              **Leo: Please?**

Accompanying the single-word message was a picture of the Fearless Leader himself. It was shot at a downward angle from above Leo’s head and showed him laying stark naked on his bed, gazing up at the camera while his left hand fondled the obvious bulge in his lower plastron. Raph’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and he smirked while typing out a reply.

              **Raph: You got a hand. Take care of it yourself.**

The flush of a toilet coincided with the next buzz of his phone.

              **Leo: Doesn’t feel as good as your hand…**

A new picture filled Raph’s screen. Leo’s cock was displayed in all its rock-hard glory, with the leader’s fingers wrapped loosely around the base. The room suddenly felt hot to Raph and his own groin twinged with arousal. He jumped at the sound of the doorknob turning and quickly closed the picture before Casey got an eyeful as he exited the bathroom. Rather than return to the couch, the human headed into the kitchen.

              “Need another beer, Raph?” he asked.

              “Nah, I’m good,” the sai-wielder replied evenly.

              **Raph: You won’t be feeling my hand until after the game.**

To his chagrin, Raph realized he had missed seeing his team score another touchdown. Reaching across the couch for the remote, he pressed the rewind button to watch the play. He took a swig of his beer to wet his parched throat only to spray it all back out after a short vibration prompted him to open his phone again.

**Leo: But I’m getting ready for you now…**

Raph didn’t know when or how his brother had acquired that huge, red dildo. What he did know was that it looked hot as hell wedged inside Leo’s glistening tailhole especially with Leo’s thick cock caught in the camera frame, too. His sputtering and coughing fit immediately drew Casey’s attention.

              “Yo, man, you alright?” the vigilante asked, reappearing with a fresh bottle of booze for himself. “Don’t go dying on me.”

              “….fine…” Raph wheezed. His entire face was bright red as he slid his phone back into his belt. “…I’m fine…”

              Casey plopped back down and propped his feet up on the coffee table. “What’s the score now?”

              “…uhh…forty-eight ta seven…” Raph vaguely recalled. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he stood from the couch. “…sorry, Case, but…uh…I gotta bail…”

              “What?!” Casey’s head jerked in Raph’s direction and he frowned. “Why?! It ain’t even the fourth quarter!”

              “I have ta,” the turtle replied, already half way to the window that led onto the fire escape. “Leo’s pulling rank on me.”    

              “Bah…” Casey grumbled. “Fine. Whatever. But you better not skip out on me tomorrow night!”

              “Ya can tell me how the game ends,” Raph said and slipped out of his friend’s apartment into the night. “See ya.”

              Quick as a flash, he descended to the alleyway where his bike was parked next to the dumpster. He popped on his helmet, swung a leg over his baby, and started the motor. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to his oldest brother.

              **Raph: You better not finish before I get there. See you in 15.**

Raph guided his bike to the mouth of the alley and checked traffic in both directions. Not a single car was in sight. Revving the engine, he sped onto the street and headed for home.

              Luck was on his side tonight and the roads remained uncongested for the entirety of his ride. Raph rolled into the garage at twelve minutes and quickly shed his helmet. He didn’t have the patience to wait for the elevator. Instead, he took the stairs two at a time and hustled across the lair to Leo’s room. Closing the door with more force than necessary, Raph twisted the lock and lingered there for a moment while he took in the view:

              Leonardo spread-eagled on the bed, propped up slightly by pillows, the dildo still buried in his ass and his left hand idly stroking his leaking erection.

              “About time,” the leader said lowly while his brown eyes glittered mischievously.

              Growling, Raph reached the bed in three strides and leapt on top of Leo.

              “Ya damn cock tease…” he husked while bringing his face close to his brother’s. “…I’m gonna make ya pay for interrupting my game…”

              Leo moaned happily when Raph’s bit his neck hard and smiled as the sharp teeth then proceeded to nip a trail down to his shoulder. Abandoning his dick, he tugged at the knot securing Raph’s belt in place. Raph reached down quickly to grab his phone before it ended up on the floor with his gear. To Leo’s dismay, Raph pulled away and sat back on his heels between the older turtle’s toned thighs.

              “Since ya was so eager ta show off we’re gonna keep the photo shoot rolling,” Raph announced. He activated the camera on his phone and aimed it at Leo who did not hesitate to spread his legs further. The shameless display made Raph’s mouth stretch into a lecherous grin. “Shoulda guessed that the fearless leader wouldn’t be shy…”

              “Not if I’m posing for you,” Leo told him.

               “Is that so?” the hothead mused. With his free hand, he gripped Leo’s tail and started to massage the underside of it with his thumb. “How ‘bout ya show me what ya did ta get ready for me?”

              The faintest of blushes painted Leo’s cheeks and he shuddered at the pressure on his tail. While his left hand returned to stroke his cock, his right journeyed down to grab the end of the dildo. He groaned as he eased the toy out of his and let it drop on the bed. His fingers then found the bottle of lube he’d left lying beside him.

              Popping the cap, he squeezed the cool gel onto his digits and brought them to his already stretched hole. Leo circled the ring of muscle once then slipped his forefinger inside. He huffed at the probing touch and felt a thrilling rush when he heard the snap of a camera flash three seconds later. Adding his second finger, Leo quickly recoated his warm walls with lube then extracted both to reclaim his favorite toy.

              “…Raph…” Leo moaned as he pushed the entire length of the mock cock into his ass. His other hand slid up his stiff shaft to thumb the dribbling tip. “...mmm…want you so bad…”

              Raph released Leo’s tail to grasp his own dick instead, the lewd display having encouraged its emergence. Palming the hardened flesh, he continued to collect images of his brother. “Yeah…keep on going, Leo…”

              The katana-wielder began to work the toy in and out of himself a slow rhythm. His half-lidded gaze drifted south and a small whine rose in his throat at the sight of his mate’s swollen erection. Shifting his left foot, he stroked the side of Raph’s right thigh with his toes.

              “…Raphie…” Leo cooed. “…I want to play with your cock, too…”

              Both Raph’s tail and dick twitched at Leo’s offer. Grinning, he left his hand fall away.

              “Get to it then,” he commanded. Leo started to sit up, preparing to pull the dildo free only to be stopped by Raph. “Uh-uh. Keep that in there.”

              Leo’s heart beat a little faster. Clenching to prevent his toy from slipping out, he got to his knees and shuffled closer to Raph. The leader opened the bottle of lube a second time and drizzled a healthy amount onto his palm before capturing their shafts in his hand. Matching groans escaped the turtles. As he pumped them both, Leo leaned forward and kissed Raph.

              “Still upset about missing the rest of your football game?” Leo asked while nuzzling brother’s cheek.

              Chuckling darkly, Raph slid his hand from Leo’s hip across his rear to tap the end of the dildo. “Still eager ta feel my cock in yer ass?”

              Leo gasped sharply as his prostrate was struck. “…ye…yes…”

              “Hmmm?” the red-masked ninja wondered, thrusting the toy a little faster. “What’s that ya want, Leo? I can’t hear ya….”

              “Agh!” Leo moaned as his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel his cock throbbing in his grasp. “I want your cock, Raph!”

              “Yeah, ya do…” Raph agreed with a growl.

              Leo lost the hold he had on their dicks when he was forced back down on his shell. A heated kiss left him dazed and before he was vaguely aware of Raph rolling him until their positions had switched. While their lips were still locked, Raph’s hands smoothed over the curve of Leo’s ass. Then a sudden, hard slap made the leader yelp and sit up.

              “Turn around.” Raph’s order was met by a look of confusion and he responded to it with a second smack. “Come on. Turn around. I want a different view of the show.”

              Moving carefully, Leo adjusted his position so that he was straddling Raph’s lap in the opposite direction. A hand on his shell bent him forward slightly, making his ass pop out more. Leo trembled with anticipation as he felt the slide of his toy leaving his body.

              “Get that tail up,” the hothead growled lustfully.

              Leo was quick to obey this time. He grunted as Raph seized him by the hips and dragged him backwards, blushing at the sensation of a hard cock cushioned between his ass cheeks. Raph rolled his hips, stoking his arousal while he relocated his phone.

              “…hah…Raph…” Leo’s tone had a whine to it. “…stop teasing…”

              “Lost yer patience, did ya?” Raph chuckled and snapped a quick picture of the happenings near his nether region. Tossing his phone aside, he gripped Leo’s waist and hoisted him up. “Get on this dick then.”

              Grinning, Leo reached through his thighs to grab Raph’s cock and position it underneath him. He was lowered onto it slowly and completely. Throwing his head back, Leo moaned at the full feeling that was much more satisfying than his toy would ever be.

              “…don’t…don’t just sit there now…” Raph huffed, reveling in the tight warmth surrounding his cock. “…come on, Leo…ride me…”

              Bracing his hands on Raph’s thighs, Leo lifted himself up and then eased back down. Moans and groans rolled forth from both turtles as he gradually picked up speed. Leo’s erection moved freely, dripping and aching for attention.

              “…Raph…” Leo lowed while prying his brother’s fingers off of his right hip. He guided Raph’s hand into wrapping around his cock. “…stroke it…”

              Raph tightened his grip on the stiff flesh in his hand. Remnants of lube mixed with Leo’s pre-cum made his efforts easier as he pumped his brother from base to tip and back again.

              “Ya liking that, Leo?” Raph asked after the other ninja let loose another loud moan. Leo nodded frantically. Smiling wickedly, he increased the speed of his hand and jerked his hips as Leo came down, earning a squeal from the leader. “How about that?”

              “Yes!” Leo shouted, electrified from the jolt his prostrate had received. “Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

              Grunting, Raph thrust against his partner with vigor – loving the ability to see his hard cock ramming inside Leo’s tight hole. Sweat rolled down his hot face and the bedsheets clung to the undersides of his arms and legs. The springs of the mattress protested loudly as Leo bounced harder. Unable to resist, Raph struck Leo’s ass with his free hand while giving the katana-wielder’s thick dick another squeeze.

              “Ha-ahhhh!” Leo’s body seized and his eyes rolled back as his orgasm struck. “Ahhhh! Raph! Ahh!”

              Raph continued to work his brother’s member, determined to mile every last drop of cum from it. His breathing hitched as the pressure around his own shaft elevated. Four thrusts later, his pleasure peaked.

              “Leo-ohhh…” Raph groaned as his cock twitched madly inside his mate, emptying its load. “…goddamn…Leo…”

              Limbs shaking, Leo was about to climb off of Raph but a hand on his hip held him in place.

              “…one last picture…” the larger turtle panted and picked up his phone again.

              Pinching the tip of Leo’s tail, Raph held it up and out of the way. He pulled his spent cock free and grinned as he watched his spunk spill from Leo’s gaping hole to trickle down the backs of his thighs. Raph made sure to take a couple of shots from various angles, hoping to preserve the image digitally forever.

              Leo grunted as a hard yank on his shoulder brought him crashing backwards into the pillows on his bed. In the next instant, Raph was on top of him, wrapping him in a snug embrace and kissing him passionately. Leo sighed in satiated happiness as he snaked his arms and legs around his brother’s shell.

              “I’m glad you came home,” Leo murmured while his lips wandered down to Raph’s neck.

              “Ya really think I’d leave ya feeling all pent up?” Raph asked, giving Leo the same treatment and also starting a slow grind against him. “I love it when you’re horny…”

              “Likewise…” Leo replied, grinning at the prospect of a long night full of fun and pleasure.

             

             


End file.
